


Our Song

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver Week 2014 [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DJ needs them to finalize their song list. </p><p>+</p><p>A text message conversation between two grooms-to-be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.
> 
> My take on Wednesdays's prompt for [Coliver Week 2014](http://coliverweek.tumblr.com) \- Coliver + Music
> 
> +
> 
> Note: This fic is told entirely in text messages between Connor and Oliver. Considering the way I choose to tell the story, I formatted it as best I could but I apologize if it's frustrating to read; I certainly didn't intend it to be. This is sort of my take on epistolary fiction and I hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you!  
> -Jules xoxo

_Oliver:_ Hey. The DJ needs us to finalize the song list for the reception and you never got back to me about the list I emailed you.

 

 **Connor** : What list?

 

 _Oliver_ : The list of first dance songs

 

 **Connor** : Oh that list

 **Connor** : I emailed you back about that

 

 _Oliver_ : No

 

 **Connor** : Yes

 

 _Oliver_ : Connor your email back just said NO with a dozen exclamation points

 

 **Connor** : Because all your song choices were terrible

 

 _Oliver_ : They weren’t all terrible

 

 **Connor** : Yes they were

 **Connor** : Oliver, I love you, but you had The Wind Beneath My Wings on there

 

 _Oliver_ : That was a joke, Con. You can’t tell when I’m joking?

 

 **Connor** : I’m sorry but I thought we weren’t allowed to joke about wedding planning.

 

 _Oliver_ : We aren’t allowed to make jokes about vows.

 _Oliver_ : Or the menu

 _Oliver_ : Or the guest list

 _Oliver_ : Or the attire

 

 **Connor** : Well what I took away from the multiple discussions we have had about this very topic (aka: all the times you yelled at me for making wedding jokes) was that we were not allowed to make any type of joke AT ALL related to our wedding.

 

 _Oliver_ : I apologized for yelling at you.

 _Oliver_ : And what ‘times’ I only yelled at you once.

 

 **Connor** : You yelled at me twice. That time in front of the florist counts. Whisper yelling is still yelling.

 

 _Oliver_ : I’m sorry. Again. I really didn’t mean it. This is just stressful.

 _Oliver_ : I’m sorry

 _Oliver_ : Sorry sorry sorry

 

 **Connor** : Oh lord. Don’t do that. I was teasing.

 **Connor** : Now I feel bad.

 **Connor** : You’re fine.

 **Connor** : I wasn’t even mad.

 **Connor** : I’m sorry again too for the email I sent after that thing with the limo company.

 

 _Oliver_ : It’s okay. We’re fine.

 

 _Oliver_ : Just think. Less than a month!!

 

 **Connor** : I know! I’m so excited for all this to be OVER!

 

 **Connor** : And to marry you, obviously.

 

 **Connor** : Shit.

 

 

 **Connor** : Oliver?

 

 

 

 **Connor** : Ollie?

 

 

 

 **Connor** : Are you still there?

 

 

 **Connor** : I didn’t mean it like that. You know that, right?

 **Connor** : It just came out wrong.

 

 

 

 **Connor** : Ok…so are you mad or are you away from your phone?

 

 

 

 

 

 **Connor** : OLIVER! ACKNOWLEDGE ME!!

 

 

 **Connor** : You have two minutes and I’m calling you with an emergency.

 

 

 

 _Oliver_ : Here! Sharon came through. Had to ditch the phone.

 _Oliver_ : Ha. I know what you meant.

 

 _Oliver_ : Is it bad that I’m looking forward more to our honeymoon than the actual wedding?

 

 **Connor** : No because I am too.

 

 **Connor** : Okay so I wanted to add a winking emoticon thing but all the emoticons are gone.

 **Connor** : Where did they go Ollie?

 

 _Oliver_ : I know. I’m excited to sleep and not have to worry about the hall forgetting about my cousin’s gluten-free meal and the chairs we’re renting get shipped to the wrong venue and that it raining and all the other stupid things I care about for some reason.

 _Oliver_ : Why do I care so much about all that crap?

 

 _Oliver_ : I’ll check your phone tonight. I’m sure they’re still there.

 _Oliver_ : Also, how do you manage to whine via text?

 

 **Connor** : They aren’t there. They’re gone. I checked. Something happened to them all.

 **Connor** : And my ability to whine in every medium is a gift.

 

 **Connor** : None of those things are stupid to worry about. Those are real concerns. I’m over here worrying about the tablecloths looking cheap. That is a stupid thing to care about.

 

 **Connor** : So excited to marry you. So fucking over planning the wedding.

 

 _Oliver_ : Same here.

 

 

 **Connor** : Also, what do you mean you’re excited to sleep?!?

 **Connor** : We aren’t sleeping on our honeymoon Oliver. We’re having sex and getting tan. That’s it. Nothing else.

 **Connor** : Sex and sun. End of story.

 

 _Oliver_ : We aren’t allowed to eat?

 

 **Connor** : Powerbars and protein shakes. That’s it.

 

 _Oliver_ : Wow. Tight ship.

 

 **Connor** : Damn right tight ship. Speaking off…

 

 _Oliver_ : No. We’re both at work.

 _Oliver_ : Behave yourself

 

 **Connor** : Where’s the fun in that?

 **Connor** : Also, you kinda…opened yourself up to that one…

 

 _Oliver_ : Stop it. Back to the point of this whole conversation.

 

 **Connor** : ??? Where did my emoticons go?

 

 _Oliver_ : First dance songs.

 

 **Connor** : Right. I got it

 **Connor** : Faithfully by Journey.

 

 _Oliver_ : No.

 

 **Connor** : Blame it on the alcohol.

 

 _Oliver_ : No.

 _Oliver_ : And I don’t think that’s the name of that song.

 

 **Connor** : The cha cha slide.

 

 _Oliver_ : Connor.

 

 **Connor** : The Titanic song.

 

 _Oliver_ : Please take this seriously.

 

 **Connor** : Anything by *N Sync.

 

 **Connor** : Okay. That was the last one. I promise.

 

 

 **Connor** : Oliver?

 

 **Connor** : Is Sharon back or are you not talking to me?

 

 

 **Connor** : Did I take it too far? I took it too far.

 

 

 

 _Oliver_ : I’d do anything for love but I won’t do that by Meat Loaf.

 

 

 **Connor** : YES!!!!!!!!

 **Connor** : Then we transition that into Celebration by Kool & the Gang

 **Connor** : And finish off with a mashup of the Macarena and YMCA

 

 

 _Oliver_ : Perfect.

 _Oliver_ : Done.

 _Oliver_ : I’m so glad we agree.

 

 _Oliver_ : But in all seriousness

 _Oliver_ : What song do you want to dance to?

 

 **Connor** : I don’t know.

 

 **Connor** : We’ll pull up iTunes tonight and figure it out.

 

 **Connor** : I’ll grab dinner.

 **Connor** : Chinese or Italian?

 

 _Oliver_ : Chinese.

 

 _Oliver_ : How come you always manage to figure out a reason why we need to get takeout on your nights to cook dinner?

 **Connor** : It’s another one of my many gifts. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)
> 
> PS: I shared in my tumblr tags but my own personal thought is that they either choose [Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE) or [You Are The Best Thing by Ray LaMontange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ3xTjvj9tw). I really don't know why but I hear either of those lately and I think Coliver. If you have any Coliver songs, please share! :-)


End file.
